Black Magic Woman
by Laryna6
Summary: Companion to Dragon Lady. Anzu dreams of becoming a dancer... and of the Dark Magician Girl. ManaAnzu, because why should only the guys get a Yami?
1. Dancing Queen

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, this wouldn't be fanfiction. No. I don't own it.

This is the long-delayed companion fic to Dragon Lady, both written on the premise that why should only the guys get a Yami? Mana/Anzu yuri, set during Noa's Arc.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

She's always had a deck full of the 'girly' Duel Monster cards. A lot of that was because the boys were embarrassed to play with them, so she could get them easily by trading. She has to admit she often makes off like a bandit with the kids at recess.

But she's not into Duel Monsters in the way Yugi and Jounouchi are. It's a hobby, something she does with her friends, not a vocation. Sometimes it worries her how insane they are about it, even as she rejoices whenever she pulls off a tricky move and has to resist the urge to laugh a little at her opponents. She always tries to be a good sport.

But her money goes towards saving up to go to New York to be a dancer, so her cards are the Sorceresses starter deck and a few booster packs she's bought with them and gifts. And the things she's traded for.

She's got a lot of great cards from trading, but she hasn't got anything rare. She doesn't much mind, though. Her cards are more than good enough for the other amateurs at school, and she'll never be a professional like Mai. She doesn't want cards just because they're rare.

But there are some rare cards she wants.

Like the Maha Vailo. A card that not only does her best friend, Yugi, think represents him, but gains extra power from the duelist using Equip cards to help it. She thinks it's a great metaphor. Helping others helps them help you. So she selected that card.

The Dark Magician? It's a very cool card, and it's a card that represents Yugi too. But she wouldn't want that card. She respects that card. It's not a card for an amateur. Not in her league. So she didn't select that card.

But the rare card she wants the most, the one she would kill for, or at least joke she would kill for, is the Dark Magician Girl. Even though it's a pretty weak monster for 6 stars (which means she'd have to sacrifice for it…) and doesn't have any useful abilities besides being helped by the Dark Magician. Like Yugi helps her. So she selected that card as her Deck Master.

But that wasn't the only reason. On her card, the Dark Magician Girl _flies_. She has always wanted to fly. Dancing is the closest she can get. But the Dark Magician Girl…

Sometimes she dreams. She dreams she is the Dark Magician Girl, flying around the stage, everyone there to see her, the greatest moment of her life. Sometimes, though, she flies with the Dark Magician Girl, and those are the best dreams of all.

It was incredible to see Yugi summon the Dark Magician Girl to duel Bakura. Even though there was the eeriness, and she should have been more frightened, she wasn't really.

She was enraged, that Bakura made the Dark Magician Girl attack Yugi. The Dark Magician Girl should never have to attack their friend, their master. And if she hadn't been able to control the disloyal thought, she would have been more than a little angry that Yugi sacrificed her. Even for a god…

The Dark Magician Girl might not be the best card, but the Dark Magician Girl was the best.

Well, others would say the Dark Magician (who she of course admitted was great), or the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (who was very strong, and Shizuka especially seemed to like it), but while they might be stronger than the Dark Magician Girl… the Dark Magician Girl was the Dark Magician Girl.

A girl. Just like her.

Even if Pegasus was enough of an idiot to make her blonde. She was brunette… no, the Dark Magician Girl was blonde, but why did she think that the Dark Magician Girl should be brunette instead, or as well, or…

It was confusing. And sometimes she thought the Dark Magician Girl should wear white linen instead of blue and pink satin, but that was just a costume… they were pretty colors. Everything about the Dark Magician Girl was pretty. Young and cheerful and graceful and strong and fierce, when necessary. Energetic and learning, just a child but strong despite it. Innocent ancient, wise youngster.

Life. And hope. The symbol of her dream to become a dancer, the dancer in her dreams.

Hovering beside her, looking at her worriedly, trying to help her, advising her, angry on her behalf. Dark Bright Angel of Mercy and Destruction. Dark Spellcaster, Dark Magician's Apprentice.

She was more than just a card. She was real. And it wasn't just that this was a Virtual world. The Dark Magician Girl was here. Right here in front of her, helping her duel. Teaching her.

They both knew she could destroy this fool, but that wouldn't be fair. And this was a game, and it had to be fair. Games were holy, and they didn't want to be no better than this creep.

Wanting to take her body? Eew! The Dark Magician Girl wouldn't stand for it, Anzu knew. She would fight for her, a _real _duel, if she lost here and now. And the creepy penguin man would lose.

Anzu wanted to see that. Wanted to be fought for. But she wanted to fight for herself. And for the Dark Magician Girl, who shouldn't have to be on the losing side. So she fought on, even if losing would be no loss but pride, even if she was cold and getting colder, and though the Fire Sorcerer had managed to warm her up for a bit that card wasn't the one that could make her feel warm for ever.

She was blushing, she knew. Well, how could she not? The Dark Magician Girl, her idol, was here! Looking at her!

And even though she was cold, sosocold, she couldn't let her down. So she drew. And the Dark Magician Girl and her Master won for her. And then she fell into the arms of her savior, exhausted.

And the two of them shared a smile which warmed her up as much of the spell Mana cast for her.


	2. Witchy Woman

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Anzu-bashing would not be tolerated. cracks whip

Here we go.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Mana really didn't know what she thought of this whole reincarnation thing. When she'd first heard about it, well… if you were worthy to go to the afterlife, having to go back to earth _again_ due to unfinished business seemed kinda a rip-off, she'd told Mahado, who had smacked her (lightly, he was her uncle), and told her again not to question the ways of the gods.

She wasn't a very reverent priestess. Much more interested in playing hide-and-go-seek in the palace and learning the most show-offy spells and the fastest ceremonial dances, but she's been born with a powerful soul into a family of priests not that distantly related to the Pharaoh's divine bloodline, and that was how it went.

So she'd been sent off to the palace at the age of five where her uncle already was (not much older than her, and he acted like an elder!) and studied. And studied.

It had been kind of a drag, until… whatever had happened happened. She wasn't quite sure, Mahado wasn't quite sure, the dragon was psychotic and the other duel monsters knew less than them, not having been in the thick of things. It had all been a blur, afterwards, one the survivors hadn't wanted to think about as Seth set about rebuilding the country, creating a memorial to the battle he wished he could have fought with his beloved cousin.

They'd all known, but royalty was royalty. And before they died, they… took steps. The ring hadn't been recovered, she didn't have an Item, so… her ka. Like her uncle and mentor.

But that had left part of her to be reborn. She hadn't quite liked the idea. Who knew what would happen to it? What if… what if she became an enemy of the Pharaoh? Used against him?

Even if her magic was more suited to spells than dueling, what if…

But, well now.

She would have been looking forward to it if she'd known how this would turn out.

Almost the same brown hair she used to have, eyes more innocent than she had been when she died but more serious… a kind, caring soul.

Fought for the Pharaoh. Gamed for him, even, she'd heard in the Shadow Realm.

She'd seen her for the first time, called out against the thief, and, well… she had been so distracted she certainly hadn't performed her best. Mahado had been quite cross. All these millennia, and he still treated her like a child!

Taller than she had been, shorter than she was now, but long lean dancer's legs. The clothing wasn't see-through, but it was favorably skimpy. Women seemed to wear less, not more than men these days, and if it got her a look at this, she definitely improved.

Too bad she'd been too professional (barely) to wander over and take a closer look (a duel was a duel, and sacred) but she was certainly getting one now.

Their souls yearned to be rejoined, even in a physical union… but that wasn't the whole of it.

Such a brave little firecracker, hidden tricks up her sleeve like she'd always had, calling those monsters like her, like them to the field to defend her. Same good instincts, same dueling strategy… a more serious nature, the same fierce loyalty.

She wanted to curse the sacrilegious fool who had dared want the lovely body that belonged to _her_, but the rules of a duel were the rules, and sacred.

Quick learner. She gave her a saucy wink, they both knew she could make her hotter than that fire.

And she'd always loved showing off.

Hi, Mahado!

It was great to be reunited in the Pharaoh's service!

…and while of course that was the important thing, it was _just_ slightly less good than fulfilling her sacred duty to her God to hold this other half of herself in her arms.

The other half who looked up at her, lying in her arms, like _she'd_ been the one who knew this would happen. Like she'd been dreaming about it, devotion in those pretty eyes…

How flattering. Mana laughed. "Poor chilly thing… how 'bout I warm you up?"

Mahado coughed. Mana sighed, feigning put-uponness. "I know, I know. Penalty game!" She pointed at the penguin, who had been staring at her legs.

Idiot. While she may have dallied a little in the past (poor Isis had _really_ needed cheering up) her pretty little peach of a partner was the only one allowed to touch those legs… and other areas, now.

…still a virgin? She was blushing like a little girl of 10, smooshed up against her breasts. How strange this modern world was, but while the lack of experience was kind of annoying, it was eclipsed by a strange satisfaction that this beautiful dancer, her light, was hers and hers alone.

Going to have _fun!_ …as soon as these challengers to Pharaoh were destroyed, of course.

She blushed as Mahado looked at her quellingly.

The penguin was sputtering uselessly and saying, "This can't be happening!" and other useless things.

She made a face at it and laughed. The Peach giggled a little, like she wasn't sure if she should be. Mana winked at her.

"As you desired the body of my light, so shall she have your body! Penalty Game! Love's Gift!" Hearts swirled from her wand.

Anzu blushed when she handed her the plushie. So cute!

The lines of stress and worry had started fading from her face as soon as she appeared, but now her battle-fierceness was fading. They had won. They were together, in this strange world.

Mana felt like crushing someone else for her. She'd always loved showing-off! …and after three millennia of practice, her spells were a lot less likely to fail.

She twirled her wand around herself, changing into a more normal outfit. The hard ridges of the armor were making it hard for her new partner to cuddle. Couldn't have that.

The Peach made an 'oof!' noise of surprise, now even closer to her breasts. Blushing. So cute! Mana speculated first how much it would fun it would be to get rid of that modesty… then wondered if, as a light, she would always have it. Fun either way.

Mahado coughed for attention before the hand she'd had wandering reached its destination.

She'd always hated serious things. They got in the way of fun!


End file.
